Hogwarts?
by Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Summary: 15 year old Buffy Summers goes to hogwarts! more inside
1. Prolog

Author: Buffy the Vampire slayer or (me)

Chapter: What? How? What?

A/N this has been bugging me for a while so I decided to write my **FIRST HP/BtVS crossover**! I think this will be Buffy-centric so review and tell me what you think. Hopefully this will be the first of many!

Timeline: HP- 5th book ( I just really wanna see Umbridge) Buffy- either pre season 1 or late season 2 ( if late season 2 than I want her to find out that she is really only 15) But I think it will Be Pre season 1 (that way she is already 15)

Disclaimer: Joss and J.K. Rowling own everything!

Pairing: Not sure! Review and tell what you think should it should be. I don't write slash because I suck at it! Also tell me if you think her friends should go with her or if they should just visit.

Main Characters: Buffy (obviously) Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

Less than Major but More than Minor: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, **Maybe **Pansey Parkinson.

: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Pansey Parkinson.

Minor: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode ect…

Summery: Basically Buffy goes to Hogwarts! ( I kinda have a plot but I'm not sure if I should use it in this story. If you have any Ideas, feel free to post!

A/N **Any suggestions on who Buffy's parents should be would be greatly appreciated!**

Questions? Comments? Review if you think I should continue!

I did not give up on SPIKE of FFL. I just can't think of any Ideas!


	2. Chapter 1 Huh?

Word count: 788

Jenna Summers: I agree that the Scoobies should only visit, But the Buffy/Harry; I feel is kinda awkward you know? I mean that Harry is a lot like Buffy you know, like the hero type. However, as Spike once said: "The girl likes a little monster in her man" and I never written an HP story let alone a crossover, so I do not know if I could write an EVIL…mwahaha…Harry. However, I can say that he will play a major part in the Story. I read your story "Taken" It is really good, I think you should continue!

SHOUT OUT: H/B lovers check out her profile!

Kat: That is a very interesting Idea about her father. As for the pairing, they would not hit it off right away; it will take some time for her to come around just as it did with Spike. I am excited about the Umbridge scene too! lol.

spike10101: I think sirius being Buffy's father would kind of make things uncomfortable for Harry, he has sirius all to him self right now and would probably throw a fit if some girl all the way America were to just barge in and take his place in Sirius's life. plus he would be mad at Sirius for not telling him that he had a kid and I want them to be on speaking terms...or owling terms. lol. But excellent suggestions!

Buffy is 15 when she moves to Sunnydale and has already fought the master and died. I do not think Spike is going to enter in this story.

If any one has the correct spelling of the Characters places and things, or if you know where I get them, please contact me. Thanks.

Just a random note: Slitherdor or Ravenpuff? What would happen if the hat could not decide where to put you?

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: Huh?

--------------------

Buffy Anne Summers walked into the Sunnydale high school library. Giles was looking over the watchers' diaries for information on the new big bad. He looked up when Buffy came in.

"Ah. Buffy, how did patrol go last night?" Giles asked her.

"It was strange actually. I felt this really dark presence nearby," she shuddered, "it was way wiggy, it was like someone was following me or something, but it felt strangely familiar you know?" she walked over to the table and sat down when the doors burst open and in walked Willow and Xander, the latter carrying a box of doughnuts.

"Hey Buff. What's up? I come to you barring the bestest doughnuts of all the doughnuts." he said as he set the box on the table.

"Hey, Xand, Will. Did I miss anything terribly interesting in class?" Buffy asked as she reached in for a Boston crème.

"No, not really, just the usual in the land of Xand," Xander said taking a jelly doughnut, off Buffy's and Willow's looks he realized, "oh you meant in class class. Uhhh…Will?" he said looking to his friend for help. Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes. Willow explained to Buffy what they missed, _they_ meaning her and _Xander_. "Even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd." she said as she set her books down and grabbed a doughnut. "Don't say that." Buffy told her. "I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age; nerds are in…They're still in right?" Willow looked around worriedly.

Xander, from where he was seated with one foot against the table, "The important thing is that _you_ believe that." he said not looking up from his comic. Willow shot him a mock glare.

"Oh, uh, Buffy, before I forget, I need you to patrol again tonight." Giles said as he rifled through the books on the table. "Giles," Buffy whined. "I wanna have some fun tonight. You know _fun_ you should try it out sometime." Giles was about to explain her duty as the slayer, but she saw it coming. "I know, I know, 'Slaying entails certain sacrifices blah blah blah-bity blah I'm so stuffy give me a scone.'"

"It's like you **know** me." Giles replied witheringly.

-----

The next day when Buffy checked in with Giles, she noticed a man with long silvery hair.

"Buffy, this is Albus Dumbledor," Giles said. When he noticed her. 'Albus Dumbledor walked to greet Buffy.

"Good day miss Summers, I am Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry."

"Huh?"

-----

I know it is a short Chapter, but Thank you for reading Please review, and again, **if any one has the correct spelling of the Characters places and things, or if you know where I get them, please contact me. Thanks.**

Questions? Comments? Review.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm a what?

Jenna Summers: Thank you for the Dumbledor'e' and no problem, Shout outs are fun for readers because they don't have to search the entire net to find their kind of story!

Blood Roses18: in the previous chapter, I explained to spike10101 and Jenna about that pairing and particular pairing and how her relationship with Sirius would affect her relationship with Harry.

Kid: thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

manticore-gurl071134: Thank you and I agree about the Buffy being related to Harry or Draco happens too much. Those are some interesting ideas, if you ever want to write a fic I will read it. In addition, thanks for the DKG ref.

SHOUT OUT: If you need to know how to spell an HP name, place or spell click onDragonKatGal_ 's Home page._

If you need to know how to spell an HP name, place or spell click on 

Buffy is 15 when she moves to Sunnydale and has already fought the master and died. I do not think Spike is going to enter in this story.

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: I'm a what?

------

Twenty minutes later:

"So let me this straight…I'm witch."

"Precisely." Dumbledore replied with a nod.

"And you want me to go to Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"And my mom is not _my_ mom?"

"No, I am afraid not. You see you were adopted, for lack of a better word, when you were two years old."

"So does my mom…I mean does Joyce know what I am?"

"Yes she has always known that you are a witch."

Buffy looked over to Giles, "So does this mean that I am going to England?"

"Yes Buffy, you are to leave tonight as soon as possible." Giles replied.

"Just one more question, if you start at the age of eleven how come I didn't?"

"The reason we did not contact you is due to the fact that we could not find you. The Ministry of Magic put a cloaking spell on you to protect you until you were ready to start school, but it was so effective that we could not find you at all. We were afraid that the spell would never ware off."

"Oh."

------

Back at the library that night:

"Buffy we're gonna miss you." Willow said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah Buff, we'll make sure to visit." Xander added as he hugged her.

"We will all visit you." Giles hugged her. Then Dumbledore stepped forward and pulled a portkey out of his pocket.

"Well here goes nothing." she said as she touched the key.

(A/N does any one have the list of things that the fifth years are supposed to get in Diagon Alley?)

I am planning on getting Buffy an owl for mailing purposes but any interesting Ideas for a pet?

I know the chapter is short but next chapter: Diagon Alley.

That is if I can get the list. Or even an interesting one.

Questions? Comments? Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Susan: They're very good suggestions, but I don't think her parents will be order members or anything like that. I cannot say that she won't be related to one of those three. I hope you will still read.

Jenna: Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

spike10101: hee hee hee, It's a surprise!

Sakur: thanks for reviewing enjoy the story!

HP/BS Fan: Thank you so much! I looked in the book but didn't see anything. Do you know what chapter it is in? Great questions! I can't say I will follow the except for what happened the previous four years and what happens at Hogwarts. The OoTP parts that take place outside of Hogwarts won't be in there. Yes, Buffy is a fifth year. I hope that this will be my last short chapter!

manticore-gurl071134: Thank you! And enjoy! As for the pet, I think she'll get something a little more humorous that will make the trio crack up lol!

Buffy won't be getting her wand in this chapter because I want it to be special. If you have any suggestions on what the core should be or what type of wood or where it should be from ect…

Please review!

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: Diagon Ally

-----

Buffy and Dumbledore appeared right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. As they went in Buffy noticed that the people were all wearing robes just like Dumbledore. She scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on a very, _very_, tall and round man with a shaggy beard as he walked up to them. She had to look up and up, and up.

"'Ello, Professor Dumbledore sir." said the very giant-like man. He then noticed the tiny blonde, "An' who is this lovely lady?" he asked.

"Hello Hagrid, this is our new student, Miss Buffy Summers." Dumbledore replied.

"'Ello, Miss Buffy. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Hagrid greeted her. "You can jus' call me Hagrid."

"Miss Summers I am sorry but this is where I must leave you. Unfortunately, I have to attend to matters at the Ministry. Hagrid here will take you to get your books and other supplies. I took some money out of Gringotts for you. It is the Wizarding Bank. There are Twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen silver Sickles to a gold Galleon. I am sure you will find Diagon Ally very interesting." with that, he left. Hagrid showed her to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and they came to a brick wall. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and tapped the bricks obviously expecting something to happen.

Buffy watched as the bricks started shifting, making a doorway. As they stepped through the threshold Buffy's breath caught. There were witches and wizards everywhere you looked dressed in funny clothes and hats, there were kids surrounding a store saying something about a broom. To sum the place up, it was amazing!

"Ok Miss Buffy, firs' stop is right in here." he said pointing to a sign that said Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. As they entered a woman, whom Buffy assumed was Madam Malkin hurried over to her. "Hogwarts dear?" Buffy nodded.

"What house?" she inquired as she brought the measuring supplies over. Buffy looked confused. "I don't know. This is my first year."

"Your first year? You look a little old to be a first year"

"She is goin' into fifth year its jus' tha' it's her firs' year at Hogwarts." Hagrid offered.

"Oh, well let's just get you measured then shall we."

After Buffy had her robes, they went to Flourish and Blotts and got her book and other things. As they came out Buffy spotted a beautiful creature at Eeylops Owl Emporium and ran over to it. Hagrid smiled and followed her.

"Tha' there's a pretty one innit?" Hagrid said.

"It's Beautiful!" she replied looking at the owl.

"Looks jus' like Harry's owl Headwig…only she's a _white _snowy owl," Hagrid informed her. "This one here's pitch black and has glowing orange eyes while Headwig has green." he could see the desire in her eyes to have this owl. Not only that but it was the only one of its kind that was in the shop.

"Why don't yeh buy it?" Hagrid suggested. Buffy's eyes lit up. "Can I?" she asked. "Well o' course ye' can! Lots o' kids have 'em at Hogwarts."

Buffy ginned as she came out with her new owl Midnight.

"We'll have teh get yer wand tomorrow seeing as Ollivander's is closed. You'll be stayin' at the leaky Cauldron tonight and I'll see yeh at Hogsmeade in abou' two weeks." Buffy told Hagrid good night went inside.

She never noticed the person watching her from the bushes.

----

Dun, dun, dun, I wonder who that is

Once again: Buffy won't be getting her wand in this chapter because I want it to be special. If you have any suggestions on what the core should be or what type of wood or where it should be from ect…

Please review!

Questions? Comments? Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley part 2

Charmed Buffy Potter: Thank you for the encouragement. As for the pet I it will be pretty funny. But sadly, that is not the right one. I have already found the perfect pet; now all you have to do is guess!

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: I picked out _one_ of the cores that I believe nobody has used in this type of story. Hee hee hee. Thank you for reviewing.

manticore-gurl071134: lol. Yes, Buffy bought an owl. I believe this scene will be interesting to say the least. Thanks for reviewing!

spk: thank you, I hope her wand will be an interesting one. Enjoy the story!

Buffy gets her wand today and some questions are answered.

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: Diagon Ally…part 2

------

That night as Buffy slept, she had a most interesting dream.

She walked down a hallway that looked as if it were in a dungeon. Silent and creepy. She felt that strange presence that she felt back in Sunnydale. There was a door in front of her and she heard voices coming from the other side. "How do I look?" came a male voice. "Like your old self, master." came another, this one also male but squeaky and high pitched.

"Good, I want everything to be perfect for when Elizabeth arrives. It has been too many years sine I last saw her, my dear, sweet Elizabeth." he sighed. "You followed her today yes?"

"Oh yes sir. She is a beautiful girl, shoulder length blonde hair-"

"Just tell me, did she get her wand!"

"N-n-no s-sir, sh-she didn't, Ollivander's was closed. Something about a couple new wands being brought in for safekeeping. Dangerous wands, I believe that one of them may be one of your own…"

Buffy listened never noticing the creature coming up behind her. "Strange isn't it they're talking about you" a familiar voice said softly into her ear. She whipped around and came face to face with her worst nightmare.-

-----

Buffy sat up straight in bed. Midnight was cooing in the cage. She looked at the clock. 10:00 am. She got up and got dressed before heading out to find breakfast. After eating, she met up with Dumbledore and they headed over to Ollivander's

Walking up to the counter she rang the bell and a man came out from a back room.

"Good Afternoon." he said walking up to the counter.

"Hello, Ollivander, this is Miss Buffy Summers. She will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"First year?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am in fifth…I think."

"Very well which is your wand arm?"

"Um I'm right-handed.," she offered. He then measured her.

"Alright then, let's just find you a wand." Ollivander said. He disappeared behind some shelves and started searching.

"Well, Miss Summers, I am afraid that again I must leave you but I will be back later on tonight and answer some your questions." Dumbledore announced and with that, he vanished.

"Ok that is wiggy!" she muttered. Then Ollivander reappeared with a long, thin box.

"Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches." he said handing it to her. Buffy waved it around but nothing happened. "No? Well then try this one." Ollivander pulled out another box and handed the wand to Buffy. She waved this one, and all the windows in the shop shattered. "Oops." she said quietly as she set the wand down on the counter. "No, no that is definitely not it." Ollivander mused aloud. He then disappeared again.

Buffy looked around the shop and three boxes on the counter caught her eye. The bell above the door ringed, signaling someone's arrival. She looked to the door and saw two boys about her age. Ollivander then walked back in with another box when he saw the two. He set the box down on the counter without realizing where he placed it. Buffy too was watching the boy curiously so she did not notice when Ollivander set the wand next to the other three.

"Mister Potter and mister Weasley. Did you break you wand again mister Weasley?" Ollivander asked knowingly.

"yeah." the redhead answered sheepishly.

"Well then lets have it and I will fix up a new one." Ollivander took the wand and went back behind the shelves. He was back in a snap. "Now we just have to let it sit a few minutes." he said to them, picked a box off the counter, and read the title aloud not even thinking about what he just said as he handed the wand to Buffy. "Willow with a basilisk fang. Thirteen inches" Buffy looked at the wand and noticed that it had a V engraved on it. She waved it around and Ollivander sensed that something was wrong as the wand emitted a black light shooting out of it and blew a hole through the roof. "Hmm. Maybe." he mused. The boys, who were watching, snickered at his response, looked at each other. It was obvious that that was not the wand for her…unless you wanted her to blow up everything in sight. They looked back at Buffy and Ollivander. The latter, Ron noticed, seemed to be in a daze, as if his mind was on something else. There was a 'ding' in the back of the shop. Ollivander went behind the shelves again to retrieve Ron's wand. He handed the wand to him and said, "Try not to break this one." with that the boys left the shop and Ollivander picked up another of the three wands that had arrived the other day and handed it to her. Buffy waved this wand and all of a sudden, the ceiling was hidden from view as a black darkness crept across it. Buffy looked at the black ceiling and the incorporeal face of the Master appeared hissing at her and then it was over. It all happened so fast that anyone outside the shop only thought they saw an image but Buffy _knew _she saw it. Ollivander seemed to have broken out of his daze and realized the wand he had handed her and his eyes went wide. "Interesting, very interesting. The wood from that wand is made from an instrument from the torture chamber_ underneath_ the torture chambers in the dungeons in the Tower of London. Muggles never knew that there was a torture chamber underneath the others. This chamber was not like the rest of them. Some of the most evil things happened down there."

Buffy got this creepy feeling. This is not going to be good

"The core from that wand is even older than the wood. The core is a drop of blood from _each_ of the vampires in the order of Aurilius: The Master, Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, and William the Bloody. You have to be very powerful to control this wand."

"Umm…can I get another one?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"No, you can't. The wand chooses the wizard…or witch in your case."

"Just great. _I _get to have the evil wand."

"No, no my dear. The wand is not evil, just powerful. But either way you must be careful with it."

----

Sorry it is still short.

How'd ya like it? Huh?

Here are some questions for YOU lol:

1. What do you think her special pet is?

2. Who do you think was following her?

3. Who do you think her father is?

Whoever gets at least one of them right gets a cookie! Whoever gets the first question right gets two!

Questions? Comments? Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Platform 9¾:Hogwarts Express

A/N: The master killing Buffy and Spike and Dru showing up and Angel losing his soul were only a couple months apart from each other. Angel did **NOT** lose his soul by having sex with Buffy and she is still a virgin, Jenny Calendar never existed so she did **NOT** find the translation to restore Angel's soul, Spike did. He was mad that Angel was taking Dru away from him. Drusilla never caught on to Spikes plan. Finding the translation took longer than expected. Kendra was never called. Buffy did not fall for Angel's trap so Giles was never taken. Spike showed up with the translation and orb. They perform the spell before Drusilla shows up and Angel has time to bring forth Acathla. Buffy and Spike take Dru and her goons down. Spike realizes that Drusilla never loved him like he thought, gets mad and stakes her. Angel was never Buffy's boyfriend, just her patrol buddy but when he was Angelus he acted like he did on the show and was obsessed with her but she just couldn't stake him because he was too strong. Angel has his soul back now and the new slayer has been called. Buffy is fifteen years old.

manticore-gurl: I don't mind at all. Enjoy reading!

Just Me: Your wish is my command lol. There will definitely be more Harry and Ron, even Hermione. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the story!

angelmeganjanell: I love that you love this story lol. …I can't say or it'll ruin the story lol! Continue on loving this story lol!

ladydagnir: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: Platform 9¾ : The Hogwarts Express

----

That night at the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore and Buffy talked.

"So…who were my parents? Did they give me up voluntarily or did they die? Did you know them?…What is my name? Do I have any brothers or sisters? Aunts or uncles?

"Yes I knew your…father. Your mother died shortly after you were born. Your father cared for you deeply. There was a very dark wizard roaming around the Wizarding world about fifteen years ago. You were born just as he came to power. He was not very…fond of witches and wizards from muggle families."

"Muggle? I heard that Mr. Olly Vader guy talking about them when he told me about my evil stick." Buffy said not bothering to remember the correct names.

"Muggles are people who have no magical talent." Dumbledore said, relieved to change the subject, though he was curious about what Ollivander said about her wand…or as she referred to it…evil stick. He would get there eventually, it was beast to approach the subject slowly so as not to worry her.

"You mean like my mo- er Joyce?"

"Yes your mother is a muggle. Usually muggles know nothing about the Wizarding world but this was a special case. So tell me how your visit with Mr. Ollivander went."

Buffy told him what the oldy Vaper guy said about her evil stick. When she was finished, he had a thoughtful expression.

Just then, an owl flew into the Leaky Cauldron and landed on the table in front of Dumbledore. He took the letter of the owl's leg and read it. He then apologized again stating that he had to return to the ministry but that he would see at Hogwarts.

----

Two weeks went by pretty fast and Buffy still had that feeling that she was being followed but she just shrugged it off saying that it was her slayer sense acting up because of all the magical energy.

She had all her books and robes in her trunk on a little trolley with midnight on top. At first, she thought she would get strange looks from people because she had an owl on her trolley, but after a few minutes, she noticed that the people here were just as ignorant as the people back home in Sunnydale. As she pushed the trolley with one hand, she looked at her ticket in the other. It said platform 9¾ .

She traveled down the station until she saw platform nine and ten. There wasn't a platform 9¾ . She turned around. Maybe it was in the other direction. Buffy then saw two owls on trolleys going in the opposite direction. She turned around again and saw one of the people disappear out the corner of her eye. She snapped her head in that direction and noticed that the people with the owls were walking toward a group that was lingering casually beside the brick wall between platforms nine and ten then one of them leaned against it and disappeared. Her brows furrowed, she moved closer and saw that each of them leaned against it and didn't disappear but fell through it including the boy with the owl and…was that a stick poking out pocket? Buffy walked over to the red headed woman who remained and asked her how they did that. The woman seemed to hesitate a little and Buffy noticed a big black dog come up behind her. The woman looked at the dog then back to Buffy and asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts dear?" Buffy nodded and then remembered what she was at the station for in the first place.

"Yeah I'm looking for platform 9¾ , but I couldn't find it." the woman relaxed and told Buffy that she had to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, "Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Buffy ran at the wall and went right through it. She then saw the sign that said platform 9¾ and a train that said 'Hogwarts Express'. She smiled and moved out of the way and was about to go board the train when her slayer hearing picked up, "Sirius stop it!" the red haired woman hissed quietly to the big, black, dog. Buffy could see the dog standing ridged, staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly had that feeling that she had two weeks ago. She delved into her senses and could tell that 'Sirius' wasn't exactly like a normal dog. The dog directed his attention to the boy with black hair and seemed to relax.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a black boy with dreadlocks. So the black haired boy had a name.

"Thanks, Lee." 'Harry' said. She took a closer look at the boy and 'Sirius' who had been wagging his tail franticly at the attention from 'Lee', noticed Buffy staring at Harry and growled. Buffy saw Harry look down at the dog and follow his gaze. They made eye contact and Buffy remembered where she saw him before. He was the boy at Olli Vaders. He was cute too.

Harry followed his dog's gaze and his eyes landed on the girl from Ollivander's. She was beautiful. Harry thought as he watched her get on the train.

Buffy walked down the row of compartments. Almost every one was occupied. Finally, she found an empty compartment, tossed her trunk up onto the luggage rack and sat down. Midnight was with the other birds in the back of the train.

The train blew its whistle calling all last minute passengers on board. About a minute later, it jerked forward and chugged out of the station. It soon picked up speed and ran smoothly along the tracks. Buffy turned her head toward the window, lost in thought. The sky was gray, looking as if it were about to rain. Buffy's eyes were closed and she sitting peacefully for about five seconds when the compartment door opened and it started to rain. She opened one eye a crack, using her slayer hearing to listen to what the person or person's' would say. She saw a boy enter and two more following him they were joking and laughing. When they saw a 'sleeping' Buffy, they stopped.

"Who is she?" one of them asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." said another.

"Well that's not surprising, Crabbe, you never were very observant." said the boy who had opened the door.

"Do you know who she is Malfoy?" the tallest of the three asked.

"No, Goyle, I don't." he cocked his head to the side, "but I'm going to find out." he murmured looking at her as the other two sat down across from her. Buffy decided that she could not pretend that they were not here anymore so she shifted and opened her eyes. The three boys stopped talking when they saw that she was awake.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" the bleach blonde asked

"Possibly because I've never been here before." she retorted.

He raised his eyebrow, "You're a first year?"

"No, I'm in fifth." at this he raised his other eyebrow.

"You're a fifth year but you've never been to Hogwarts." he repeated slowly.

"Yeah huh!"

"You're an American." he frowned.

"Actually I was born here. I was just raised in L.A." she replied

"What are you?" he asked, still scowling and wondering if she was a pureblood or a Mudblood

Oh god can he sense that im not normal? "Capricorn on the verge of Aquarius, you?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and his goons laughed. "I mean what are your parents-"

"I don't know…I never knew them. I was adopted." she said feeling out of place. She did not even know why she was adopted.

"Oh." he said not really sure what to say, so he went back to cocky mode and said, "well, if you don't know your heritage you won't get far."

She rolled her eyes at him liking him less and less.

Noticing this, he changed tactics, not wanting to get on her bad side incase she was a pureblood and had a powerful family.

"This is Crabbe," he tilted his head to his right, then to left, "and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy." Buffy smiled when he said his name. He didn't like that, thinking that she thought his name was funny. He was about to open his mouth when she said, "Draco." it just rolled off her tongue. "Draco the Dragon. It's a pretty name."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "It's not _pretty_." he hissed. Buffy realized her major ego-damaging mistake.

"Your right . It's very manly…I'm not helping am I."

"No, you're really not!" Draco gritted out. He then managed to calm down and said, "Let me see your wand." hoping that it would give him a clue as to who her family could be. He had never shared with anyone that he was practically a wand expert. "What's it made out of?"

"Um…" Buffy tried to remember what old Vader had said about it. "…Evil wood or something." his look told her he needed more. "Uh…ooh! It has vampire blood in it…what?" she asked worriedly when she saw his face. He shook his head and said, "never mind."

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Draco said changing the topic. "We should change."

----

A/N how was that? Sorry that I am not very good at writing a mean Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione will show up more in the next chapter!

Questions? Comments? Review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting

Reviews make me happy. Happy makes me write! (hint hint) lol

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: hee hee hee it is a surprise

manticore-gurl071134: I thinking that she'll Find out who he is sometime during Christmas when she gets her special pet. But she'll find out his name within the next few chapters

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: The Sorting

You can Contact me at: everyone was off the train, they went their separate ways. The older kids headed to carriages with ugly horses and the younger ones looked confused as well. Then Buffy heard a voice, "First years line up over here please! All first years to me!" a lady called.

Buffy walked over to her, "Excuse me, I-"

"Oh yes dear, you must be Miss Summers. Professor Dumbledore said you would be arriving. Please follow me."

----

As Buffy arrived in the Great Hall, she saw four long tables filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky outside. Candles floated in mid air all along the tables, illuminating silvery ghosts who were gliding about the Hall. She froze up; did they know they had a ghost problem? Buffy heard a voice behind her. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" he said looking up at her.

"No, I don't. What's the difference anyway?" Buffy asked him.

"Well-" suddenly the Hall got Quiet as a woman entered carrying a stool on which sat an old ugly hat. She placed the stool in front of the first years, and then stood back. Then the hat started to sing:

"In times of old when I was new"

Buffy jumped. The hat was singing! The freaky old hat could _sing_!

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such good friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach all those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true,

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from with in

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the Sorting now begin.

"Never mind." Buffy mumbled as applause broke out, punctured by muttering and whispers.

The Professor then read names of the list.

"Abercrombie, Euan." the boy stumbled forward and she placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. About halfway through the Sorting, Buffy was called.

"Summers," she raised an eyebrow, "…Buffy." Buffy walked up and the Professor placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm…so there's another one of you." the hat said.

"What do you mean another one?" Buffy asked confused.

"Oh, I believe that it is not my place to tell you. Now let's see here. You have a big heart; you are very brave and loyal yes, very loyal. Not easily intimidated either-…what's this?" the Hat stopped going on about her qualities. "Aw, you're powerful, very powerful…but it is where your power comes from that-"

"Could you just tell me what house I'm in?" Buffy said getting tired of sitting here.

"Impatient I see…well there's only one place to put you…better be …SLYTHERDOR"

"What?" Buffy said, "Is that even a house?" she asked incredulously.

"No, no, it's really not but it seems to have worked."

"What do you mean?" she asked impatiently.

"I mean that when you get impatient or frustrated your power rises. And I know just where to put you. Better be…SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table applauded and she sat down. Finally, the last person was Sorted.

"Zeller, Rose." she down on the stool and the Hat thought a moment. "HUFFLEPUFF!" after she was Sorted, the Professor picked up the stool and hat and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and motioned Buffy over. She shyly got up and walked over to him. He put a hand on her shoulder and said to the Hall, "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! This is Miss Buffy Summers and she will be joining us for her last three years at Hogwarts. There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" there was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was saying something to her and then she was on her way over here.

She stopped in front of him looking around. Finally, her eyes landed on Hermione. "Hi." she said in a perky American accent. "Are you Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Did you need something?" Hermione was not going to abuse her position of Prefect by being rude to someone she had never met…even if it was a Slytherin.

"Yeah, actually, you're like really smart right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I need a tutor and Professor Dumbledore said that you could help me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Buffy sat down and she and Hermione made a schedule. Across the Hall, a group of Slytherins were watching the scene. Draco Malfoy felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned his head. Professor Snape was standing right behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to help Miss Granger in tutoring Miss Summers, since she is a Slytherin and you are Slytherin's Prefect."

Draco opened his mouth to protest against working with that Mudblood, Granger. Plus Pansy was also a Prefect.

"I know there are two Prefects, Mr. Malfoy, but you and I both know that Miss Parkinson's intelligence is nowhere near your level." with that, Professor Snape left.

"Who does she think she is, associating with Gryffindors?" Pansy Parkinson said. She walked over and sat down beside Draco. "I don't know how she got into Slytherin if she's talking to Mudbloods and blood traitors. She can't be a pure-blood if she doesn't even know of the rivalry between the Houses. Plus she's _American_." she shuddered. Just then, Buffy got up from the Gryffindor table and headed back over to her own. Pansy had an evil smirk and idea to match it but she quickly exchanged the smirk for a pleasant smile, as Buffy got closer. "Buffy," she called out, "over here!" Pansy pointed to the seat next to her. Buffy smiled, glad to have someone friendly to talk to, and headed over. She sat down where the girl had indicated. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson." she held out her hand. Eyebrow raised, Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Pansy, wondering what she was up to. He saw her hold out her hand to Buffy and watched as Buffy shook it. He decided to intervene before it got any farther; knowing that with Pansy involved, it could get very bad very quick!

"Hey, Summers," he said leaning around Pansy, "I'm supposed to help Granger tutor you."

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore told me. I talked to Hermione and she said that you guys could help me during free periods." Buffy said. Draco thought about that for a second and decided that he spend the nights working with her instead. Sure, he did not like it when his evenings weren't free but he would rather do that than spend every free period with Granger, the Mudblood.

"How about this, you work with Granger during the day and I'll pick it up in the evening?" it was more of a statement than a question. Personally, he would rather not have to tutor her at all and leave her to the Mudblood but it would take studying day and night to get her caught up and students weren't allowed out of their common rooms after hours, so he would have to help her at night.

"Okay." Buffy agreed.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore got to his feet. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, First year ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all in which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of applause but it seemed as if the students were not very happy about it. A tall seventh year Slytherin named Robert, noticed Buffy's confused look about the applause.

"We have had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year since Potter came to Hogwarts four years ago," he explained, "he just seems to scare them off or something." Buffy looked at the staff table and noticed a scowling man with greasy black hair, "who's that?" she asked him. "Oh, that is Professor Snape. He has been after the DADA position for years. He is also the Head of Slytherin." he informed her.

The evening went on and that new Professor Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore a couple times. She was very annoying.

----

How was that?

Questions? Comments? Review!


	8. Chapter 7: First day

Manticore-gurl071134: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you liked it.

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: The next chappy is finally here!

Wickedmoemoe: Thank you. It always makes feel happy when I get new reviewers!

Redwillow123: Thank you. Hope you like it.

Water my blood fire my spirit: Here is the newest Chappie! Enjoy!

A/N Sorry I have not updated lately. I have just been busy with school and all. Anyway, on to the story!

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts?

Chapter: First Day

----

A few minutes later, Professor Snape asked Pansy to show Buffy to the Slytherin common room, since she was new, while Draco led the first years. Buffy was almost out of the Hall, when she heard "Midgets!" she looked over and saw Hermione reprimanding Ron. She giggled to herself. Pansy led her to a stonewall that looked as if it were in the dungeons. She shuddered. She heard Pansy say the password but it just flew in one ear and out the other. When they entered the common room, Buffy saw that it was decorated in the silver and green colors that she saw the other Slytherins at her table wearing. It felt cold and eerie.

"The girls' dorms are this way." Pansy said as she watched Buffy look around the common room. Buffy followed Pansy up the stairs and into a room that was a little more welcoming. Then they heard a noise downstairs and Pansy looked at her and said "That'll be the first years. I'll leave you to get settled in." she turned and walked away.

Buffy looked around the room once more and her eyes landed on her owl and trunk sitting by a bed. How did that get here? She walked over to her owl, which was sitting on a desk with Parchment, an inkwell, and a…quill? She raised her eyebrow. Hasn't anyone heard of this new invention called a _pen_? Or are they all still stuck in the 1800's? "Lucky for me, I stashed a bunch in my bag." she muttered. Midnight then got jittery and started squawking about in her cage. Buffy went over to her and let her out. Midnight hopped onto Buffy's lap and nipped at her fingers affectionately. "Hey you." Buffy said playfully. Buffy looked at the desk where the parchment was sitting, then at her owl, then back at the parchment. Midnight hopped off her lap and onto the desk, hoping that her owner would get a clue. She was eager to start her very first delivery. She hooted hoping it make her owner move faster. When that didn't work, she opted for hopping up and down. Buffy just sat there watching this display and smiling to herself. When Midnight saw this, she stopped mid hop, cocked her head to the side and hooted one last time. "Alright, alright, I write a letter 'Oh-impatient-one'." Buffy giggled when her owl tilted her head even more in confusion.

Buffy decided that she would write her letter to Willow.

Dear Willow,

_Sorry that I haven't written lately. I've been so busy. But things are…interesting even for Sunnydale's standards. There is magic everywhere here, you would love it. I think that old Professor Bumblebee, guy is trying to keep me from finding out about my parents. When I asked him, he said that there was some dark wizard roaming around when I was born. Two years later he disappeared or something. Anyway, back to my parents. I wonder if my father is still alive, or if he died and that's why I was put up for adoption. I don't even know his name…or my name for that matter. Anyway, new topic. I got my wand two weeks ago, and Tom, the bar tender at the Leakey Cauldron, helped me out on some of the studying that I have to makeup. I even got an owl! Her name is Midnight. She is completely black and she has the orange…est (Will, you're the brain, is that a word?) eyes I have ever seen, (she actually kinda reminds me of Halloween) she's so beautiful…although I guess you'll see for your self when she gives you this…_

_Anyway, I was sorted into a house today and I'm a Slytherin…whatever that means. And I think I'm on my way to making new friends. This one girl, Hermione…I know, strange name isn't it. Anyway, Hermione is in Gryffindor and she is like super smart…almost Willow-smart! She's going to help me with studying during the day and Draco,… (I swear he is a mini Spike! (You'll see for yourself when you visit.) He's going to help me during the evening. I think I'll be done in no time!…maybe. Anyway I have to go. Someone's coming up the stairs. BTW, what's the what in Sunnydale? Keep me updated!_

_Love,_

_Buffy_

_p.s._

_Hope you didn't get too wigged when you saw Midnight. Use her to send a letter back to me, and give my love to the Scoobies._

Buffy folded the paper and stuck it into a little pouch on Midnight's leg. "Now don't you scare Willow too bad." She mock scolded. Midnight cocked her head and hooted for the third time that night, just as the door to the fifth year girl's dormitory flew open and revealed Draco Malfoy.

"The girls are going to be up in a minute to go to bed. I figured we could go down to the common room and get in some studying if you're not too tired." he said, leaning against the doorframe with one foot crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a bored expression.

"Uh, sure, hold on." Buffy went to her trunk and got her books. Tom was great. He explained everything to her in ways that she could under stand and helped her night and day that in two weeks she had finished her first year. She only hoped that Draco and Hermione could help her with her second through fourth year like Tom did.

Buffy and Draco came into an empty common room. That was due to the fact that they passed everyone else on their way up stairs. "So," Buffy let out a breath and dropped her books on the coffee table in front of the now burning fireplace, "where do we start?" she sat down on the couch and Draco dropped down next to her.

"Lets start at what you're best at." he supplied. The fist thing that popped into Buffy's mind was slaying. Well gee I'll just head out side look for some vamp that's lurking in the shadows, _vating to suck my blod._ she thought sarcastically in her best Dracula voice.

"Well I'm good at that fighting subject."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah that. I kinda got into a lot of fights at my old school. One time I punched this guy so hard, he passed out…"

Draco started snickering.

"What?" Buffy asked defensively. Did he think girls couldn't fight?

"You 'punched' the guy?" he had calmed down and was just smirking now. She was frowning. "Summers, you don't come into physical contact with your enemies, you use your wand." he was actually smiling now. The thought of this small blonde actually using her tiny fist to try and pummel someone was just so…cute…wait. Cute? Since when has he ever used the word cute? He shrugged it off. He was a Malfoy. He quickly switched back into smirk mode.

"Oh…wand…I knew that."

He rolled his eyes. "How about Herbology?"

"Ok." she shrugged. Herbology didn't seem that hard.

"We'll start here," he said pointing to a place in her Herbology book. "What are the properties of the Mandrake?"

She looked at him wide eyed as if he had three heads, before saying, "Huh?"

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long night. He tried to remember what Granger said about Mandrakes in second year. Rolling eyes he said, "Mandrake is a powerful restorative." he sounded annoyed at having to repeat that nasty little Mudblood's words but continued anyway. "It's used to return cursed or transfigured people to their normal state. IT forms great part of most antidotes but it is also dangerous. Do you know why?" He looked up from the book to her and raised an eyebrow. She gave him a glare that told him that she obviously didn't know. He smirked again and looked back at the book. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears It." he met her wide eyes and said, "But when they're young, the most they'll do is knock you out." Buffy then half-groaned half whimpered. Draco smirked again and said, "I think we'll stop there. You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." he snapped the book shut and they got to their feet. He helped her carry her books back to her room.

"Goodnight." Buffy said quietly so as not to wake the other girls.

"Night." Draco tossed over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to the stairs.

----

The next morning when Buffy entered the great hall and saw Hermione waving her over. "What's up?"

"What is on your schedule?" Hermione asked her. Buffy handed it to her and she read it aloud. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's a bad deal for you." Ron spoke up smirking.

"She has the exact same schedule as us!" Hermione said.

"What? No! That has to be wrong." He said reaching frantically into his pocket to pullout his own schedule, "Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Said a redhead arriving with Buffy guessed was his twin. "Hogwarts Prefects surely don't want to skive off lessons?"

"Look at what we got today," Ron said grumpily, shoving his schedule under the boy's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," he said, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Because you'll bleed till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet." said the other twin as they walked away.

----

Buffy walked into her Potions class and sat down front and center. The room looked like it was divided into two parts; half the class on one side half on the other…and those unfortunate enough were stuck in the middle. She noticed that there were not many people here, and those who were, were all in Slytherin. Soon the rest of the class entered. Draco saw her and rolled his eyes. Doesn't she know anything? She is sitting where Slytherin and Gryffindor merge. He walked over to her and sat down. He figured he should help her with Potions and get her on Snape's good side. "Hey." she said perkily when she noticed him.

"Hey." he replied. Just then, the Golden Trio entered and Hermione rushed to Buffy and sat down on her other side. Even though Malfoy was there, she knew two heads were better than one. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione While Ron sat behind.

The door burst open and in walked Professor Snape. "Settle down." he said coldly, shutting the door behind him. "Before today's lesson, I think it appropriate to remind you that in June you will be doing an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my … displeasure." his gaze lingered on a tubby boy with brown hair and buckteeth, obviously in Gryffindor. "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Professor Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," he looked at Buffy's table, seating Draco, herself, Hermione, and Harry. "so whether you are going to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a deep and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." on Buffy's right, Hermione sat up straighter, her expression one of the utmost attentiveness. "The ingredients are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…. Start." Buffy gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco and Hermione.

"Here." Draco said as he helped Buffy out a little, knowing that Snape would take it easy on her… not because this was her very first day or anything, just because she was in Slytherin. He didn't even have to look at the board, it was like he had not only memorized it, but done this many times before. Wonder what else he can do?

"A light silver vapor should now be issuing from your Cauldron."

Buffy was about to head for the next line when Draco grabbed her right wrist, effectively stopping her from putting the last ingredient in. She looked at him questioningly. "You can't forget to add in the hellebore." he said quietly as he added it.

"Thanks" she said.

Professor Snape was walking around the Classroom looking at everyone's potion. Pansy's was purple. Ron's was spitting green sparks. Professor Snape took one look at Buffy's potion and gave Draco a gentle 'you-know-you're-not-supposed-to help' look.

"You have to admit, she needs all the help she can get." Draco said. Buffy glared at him and elbowed him. "Ow! I was saying it in a nice way!" he glared back, rubbing his arm. Buffy raised an eyebrow and gave him an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Alright I wasn't. But you didn't have to do that."

Professor Snape rolled his eyes and moved on to Hermione. When he got to Harry, he smirked.

"Potter, what is that supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Professor Snape taunt Harry. Buffy looked up to see what was going on.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry said tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," Professor Snape said softly, "can you read?"

Draco laughed and Buffy elbowed him again. "ow." "Be nice." she whispered. The Slytherin boys behind their table muffled their snickers behind their hands while Ron did not bother to hide it. "Shut up, Weasel." Draco snarled. Buffy gave him a warning 'what-did-I-say' look.

"Can you, Potter?" Professor Snape continued as though they were uninterrupted.

"Yes, I can." said Harry.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, and then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No." Harry said very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," Harry said, more loudly. "I forgot to add the hellebore…"

"I know you did. Potter, which means this mess is useless. _Evanesco_. Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion and bring it to my desk for testing. Do not forget to label it clearly with your name.

----

How was that? Next chapter: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Questions? Comments? Review!


	9. Chapter 8: DADA

_Toniboo: _yes this will most likely be Buffy/Draco.

_Macala Armstrong:_ thanks and I have a C2 called Buffy the vampire slayer meets Hogwarts (for Buffy/Draco and Buffy/Spike)

_Crossover Addict:_ Thanks for reviewing but sorry Dragons are illegal at Hogwarts.

_RainyDaySunlight: _thank you for that long review and Buffy will find out who her father is within the next few chapters. About the whole Angel Spike thing, Angel left for L.A. and Spike stayed in Sunnydale and got chipped. Xander is dating a girl named Anya because Cordelia went with Angel. Willow is still dating Oz. Buffy didn't react to blood of Angel and Spike because she was too busy staring at the image of the master. Ginny should show up in the next chapter or the one after that.

_Cassie:_ thanks for reviewing

_Decaffeinated024:_ As I told Toniboo, this is going to be Buffy/Draco

_Buffy4Ever: _you'll see soon

_Jenna Summers, PyroDeScorpio2, Goddess-Hitomi, and BuffyandDracoLover: _thanks for reviewing and yes I have finally updated! Yay!

----

Author: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Hogwarts

Chapter: Defense Against the Dark Arts

----

As every one filed out of the class, Professor Snape called Buffy back.

"How is your studying going, Miss. Summers?" he asked.

"It's good. Draco really helped out last night."

"Good. I suggest that you also study during free periods. You should be going now. Your next class will start soon."

"Okay. Thanks Professor. Um Professor? How come no one in slytherin likes anyone in Gryffindor? Or actually, what is with that Harry Potter kid?"

Professor Snape sighed and told her the story of the boy-who-lived only he left out Harry's opponent's name. She thanked him and with that she left and headed for her next class which was Divination.

----

Buffy noticed that it was a very strange class (even for Sunnydale).

The Professor kept going on about predictions and visions while walking around the class.

Wonder if she's related to Drusilla.

As she was walking around the class, she stopped at Buffy and Pansy's table and gasped. The students' attention was drawn to her and Buffy felt like the center of attention … again.

"My child, oh you have a dark future before you as well as a dark past. You are trying to learn about your family yes?" Buffy nodded and the Professor continued. "Some things are better left untold." she gasped again, clutching her hand to her chest and blinking rapidly. "Death surrounds you every night. It surrounds your past and will surround your future. Death will consume you … and soon!"

The class was silent and shocked while waiting for a reaction from the new Slytherin girl.

Buffy was scared. Did she know something about me being the slayer?

"In some language that is English?" She asked smartly. The other students relaxed a little when they realized that

Buffy didn't believe her … all except one student that is.

"You are going to die." a calm voice said carefully behind her. She turned around and saw that the person who spoke was Harry Potter.

"Yeah well, it's a little late for that." she mumbled. No one heard her except for the boy with a scar on his forehead.

Professor Trelawney then went into some thing about Dream Oracles.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so …"

As the class ended, Professor Trelawney told them to keep a dream diary for a month as homework.

----

Buffy entered the classroom with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise Zambini with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle trailing behind.

Buffy found a table and sat down. Draco sat next to her leaving Pansy glaring at her. Pansy sat next to Blaise (across from Draco) and Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them. Then in came Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sat … wherever it is that the Gryffindors sit.

(A/N: I just love this scene and I am going to 'Borrow' it and add some things in there)

"Good afternoon!" the Professor said when everyone sat down.

"Good afternoon." some people mumbled in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I would like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There now," she said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out please."

Seriously, haven't they heard of pens? Buffy thought.

Words magically appeared on the board: _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ and under it: _A Return to Basic Principles_

Umbridge started talking again but Buffy tuned her out until words appeared on the board again: _Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

"Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Buffy didn't have that book with her so Draco shared his with her. This didn't go unnoticed by Pansy.

Buffy noticed Draco look up and followed his line of vision. It landed on Hermione who had her hand in the air. Several others had noticed too. When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could not ignore her anymore.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione said.

"Well we're reading just now. If you have other questions we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a question about your course aims." Hermione said.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is - ?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't." Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using _defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the course aims still written on the board.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" she replied with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron said loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. - ?"

"Weasley," said Ron thrusting his hand in the air. The Professor ignored him.

And Buffy tuned out again. Until Harry yelled: and what good's theory going to be in the real world?

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said. His temper rising.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, let's think …" Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe _Lord Voldemort_?"

The students had various reactions to Harry's outburst. Professor Umbridge just said "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Buffy seemed to have the worst timing, for she tapped Draco's shoulder and asked him right as the class became silent,

"Who's Lord Moldywart?"

The class stared at her, shocked that she would dare butcher _his_ name. Harry and secretly Draco found it somewhat amusing.

"I'll tell you later." Draco said.

"Now, let me make a few things clear." Professor Umbridge said effectively snapping everyone out there trance. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead - "

"He wasn't dead," Harry interrupted angrily, "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr. Potter, you have already lost your House ten points. Do not make matters worse for yourself." she said. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_.

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry said. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

Harry stood up as Umbridge sat down.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice. Harry ignored her.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." she said coldly.

"It was murder." Harry said. "I saw him. He killed Cedric!" he yelled.

Buffy chose then to speak.

"Not to sound insensitive, but, have you died Harry?"

The class looked at Buffy with frowns and raised eyebrows.

"No…" Harry said slowly.

"Then quit complaining and get over it." the class was shocked with their jaws dropped. "Yeah, I know, that's like super harsh. But, it's not easy being a hero, Harry. Being the one everyone looks to, knowing that everyone expects you to fight the good fight, knowing that you could possibly die while fighting it. You can't save everyone, Harry. Sooner or later you're gonna learn that. You'll also learn that being a hero puts certain responsibilities on your shoulders. Responsibilities besides saving people. There are always casualties in war. The number one rule about being a hero is: Don't Die. Live to Fight Another Day."

The class was impressed with the new girl. Just then the bell rang signaling lunch.

As the Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall, Draco pulled Buffy into an empty classroom that was brightly lit by the sun streaming in through the window they were next to. Buffy saw his hair shining in the light and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. His eyes that were once silver were now Ice blue.

"That was pretty impressive back there, Summers." He said looking into her sparkling green eyes. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, stopping in certain places (as they're bound to do with any teenaged boy) and back up again landing on her lips. He leaned forward.

Oh my god! He is going to kiss me! As his lips touched hers he put one hand on her hip and one on her back. The kiss was soft and sweet. Now is my chance to se if his hair is as soft as I think it is. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. It was softer than she thought.

When Buffy put her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

She gasped when he pulled her closer and he took the opportunity.

Buffy almost melted when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Neither noticed that someone was watching and glaring at them through the crack in the door.


	10. 9: Lessons and Dreams

**I am so sorry I have'nt updated in like 2 years. zi will try to update like once every two weeks if not more.**

**Everyone thankyou so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After the kiss ended Buffy and Draco went to lunch never noticing the pair of eyes that followed them.

In the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, Hermione saw Buffy walk in with Draco right behind her. She ran over to them.

"Buffy." she called. "There you are. I've been looking for you. We have to go over your studies."

"Okay um…" Buffy looked at Draco who was talking with Blaise. Draco, who was within hearing distance of them, heard this and looked up.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later tonight." He watched as Buffy walked away with Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. '_Bloody hell she's a muggle. I can't be thinking about … or for that matter doing these things. If my father heard about this I'd be dead.'_ Still looking at her he tried to go for a look of disgust and brought the coldness back into his eyes. _'Besides she's just a filthy muggle.'_ Draco frowned. Usually when he thought of Granger he thought she was a mudblood. But when he thought of Buffy, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He just couldn't understand why he was able to call Granger a mudblood with ease but he couldn't call Buffy one. _'It's just because she's in slytherin.'_ he told himself, denying that he had any feelings for her. He turned and walked away bumping into Ginny Weasley.

"Watch it Weasel!" he snapped.

"_So_ sorry Malfoy." she said sarcastically. Draco just glared at her as he stormed passed her.

Buffy finished all her classes and study sessions for the day and she and Hermione went outside.

Hermione turned to Buffy and said "So what is your story?" ever the curious one, Hermione just had to know.

"Huh?" Buffy looked at her confused.

"I mean why are you here just now instead of when you were eleven like everyone else?"

"Oh. Well, the principal guy said that the Magic Ministry put a cloaking spell on me that was supposed to wear off when I turned eleven, but it was too strong that they thought it would never wear off."

Neither of girls noticed the people approaching behind them.

Hermione frowned. "Well that doesn't make sense. If the cloaking spell was so strong that it didn't wear off by the time it was supposed to, the only way it would wear off is if you were dead."

Buffy's eyes widened and one of the people that were approaching called out. "Hermione."

The girls looked over to see Harry and Ron coming up to them.

"Hi." Hermione greeted them. Buffy just smiled glad that the topic was forgotten.

"Will you _please_ help me with Snape's homework?" Ron begged her.

"Oh fine." Hermione sighed. "You know Ron, I wonder if you'll ever be able to do the homework on your own."

They all walked back up to the castle, Harry staring after Buffy the whole way. _"the only way it would wear off is if you were dead."_ _"Death will consume you … and soon!" "Yeah well, it's a little late for that." _Those thoughts stayed in Harry's mind and made him more curious about this girl who had apparently died.

After dinner Draco an Buffy were working on there homework. Buffy sighed, threw her pen down, and put her head in her hands.

Draco looked up at her. "I don't know why you insist on using that contraption." he said glancing at the pen.

"Well it's better than your … feather…thingy." she replied glancing up at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at his quill then his parchment seeing his assignment was nearly done. He then look at her pen that had rolled off the table and onto the floor then at her paper that only had the title of the assignment.

"Obviously…" he responded sarcastically in a monotone voice. He looked back at her. "…since unlike a quill, your…"

"Pen."

"…pen doesn't stay where you leave it and writes in invisible ink."

Buffy knew that Draco was being sarcastic when he mentioned invisible ink and rolled her eyes.

Draco looked at her paper. "The properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making." he looked up at her again. "That's easy."

Buffy leaned forward and put her hand under her chin. "So… what are the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making?" she asked smiling at him.

The next morning when Buffy walked into the Great Hall, she noticed Hermione and Ron bickering … again this time about house elves and clothes… whatever a house elf is . She was beginning to think that that was all they did. She looked at her schedule. Double Charms then Double Transfiguration.

They worked on summoning charms in Charms so after that they headed to Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration they worked on vanishing spells. Hermione was the only one able to do it and was the only one not given homework. After that it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Can anyone tell me what these creatures are?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked.

Hermione's hand shot into the air and behind her back, Draco did a bucked-toothed impression of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer the question. Pansy shrieked in laughter and Buffy elbowed Draco hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" he hissed. Buffy started when she saw what she assumed were sticks move.

"Miss Granger?" the professor called on Hermione.

"Bowtruckles, they're tree-guardians and usually live in wand trees."

The lesson went on and the class had to draw a picture of a bowtruckle and Harry was attacked by one.

Later that night in the common room Buffy was sitting on the couch studying with Draco.

"So what about this one?" Buffy asked gesturing to the next question.

"What do you think?" Draco responded. He wasn't going to just give her the answers to all the questions … unless he got something in return.

"I think that you aren't helping me." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on. It's easy." he said.

"Maybe for you." Buffy replied still pouting. "I wasn't here first through fourth year!"

"Okay, okay, I will show you again." he caved.

"Yay!" she squealed. Yawning she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco tried not to think about how warm she was and that she could very well be a muggle as he put his arm around her and continued to help her with her homework. The figure glaring at them from the staircase never being seen and never seeing the other figure watching the three of them.

That night Buffy had the most interesting dream. She was in that hallway again and she saw in the doorway two figures. There was a tall-and-slender one and a short, pudgy one who looked like a rat.

"Wormtail, when are you going to bring Elizabeth to me?" the tall one boomed.

"Soon My Lord." the short one named Wormtail replied cowering.

"And what about her wand?"

"It is one of yours master. The one with the Aurelius line.

"Good, good, she has my most powerful wand which means she must have great power." he said thoughtfully. "How is she doing at school? Who are her friends?"

"Well My Lord, she looks to be more than friends with Lucius Malfoy's boy."

"That means she was placed in Slytherin. Lucius' boy you say?"

At Wormtail's nod he continued.

"Well she was bound to end up with him anyway willingly or not. After all Lucius is my right hand and it is only fitting that his boy gets her. I just didn't know that it would be so soon."

"My Lord it also seems that she is friends with Harry Potter and his friends." Wormtail mentioned while backing into the corner.

"What!?" the tall one leaped out of his chair. He soon calmed thinking how this could work to his advantage.

Buffy woke with a start thinking about that dream. She didn't know whether it was a slayer dream or if it was a regular one.

**Please review ! it is what keeps me going day to day**


	11. 10: Surprises and mysteries

**I updated again yay me.**

**Thankyou for reviewing**

As Buffy was headed down to breakfast she ran into Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Hey guys," she said. "Hermione you will never believe this dream I had last night."

"Hey Buffy." said a passing Ravenclaw.

"Hi Tracy," Buffy replied then turned back to her friends. "So anyway, there was this dark hallway that looked sort of like a dungeon and… what?"

"Is this the first time you dreamt about this place?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry had been dreaming about such places too.

"Oh no, I have lots of dreams about these kind of places. Every night since I have been here." she said absentmindedly, not noticing that she let something slip.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Continue."

"So in the hallway I heard theses voices and there were these two guys. One was tall and the other was short and fat. I only got a look at the fat one. He kinda looked like a rat and they were called my Lord and Wormtail and… what? Did I babble again?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all knew who she was talking about when she mentioned rat.

"What else happened?" Harry butted in. "Did they say anything?"

"Oh yeah lots. They were talking about an Elizabeth who has a wand like mine. And Draco and this Elizabeth girl are like betrothed or something and she's friends with you guys and the worm guy is supposed to take her to the lord. The lord knows the she has the evil stick and is proud because that means she is powerful he seems very fond of the girl. Do you guys know an Elizabeth with a vampire stick like mine?"

"Buffy, your name is short for Elizabeth." Hermione replied

"Oh well that's not good is it." Buffy said thoughtfully.

More and more of her was starting to become a mystery to Harry.

"Buffy you were dreaming about Voldemort a very real and powerful wizard. If you are having dreams like this you should tell Dumbledore." he said

"Like he would tell me anything. He won't even tell me about my parents all I know is that my mom died when I was born and that he knew my dad. I mean he won't even tell me if my dad is still alive." they had reached the great hall and Buffy and the trio parted ways.

Buffy headed over to the slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"That is absolutely wonderful Pansy, really." Draco replied dully. Buffy giggled at his response. Draco, hearing her laughter looked over at her and smiled.

"You pretty late getting down here."

"What can I say?" she sighed "I had the most wonderful dream of being married to Crabbe and Goyle and we had such a beautiful family" she said dreamily. "I mean really the children were adorable." she finally couldn't hold it in and cracked a smile when she saw Crabbe and Goyle's stunned expressions and Draco's look of shock and disgust.

"I'm kidding."

Draco relaxed. "good cause no child of Crabbe or Goyle's could ever be adorable."

Buffy laughed and Crabbe and Goyle caught on two minutes later. Pansy just glared at all of them from where she sat next to Draco and tried to get his attention.

Buffy got up to go to the restroom and once she was gone Pansy was finally able to get his attention.

"Draco, mother and father are going to be at Hogsmeade tomorrow and were wondering if you and your parents would like to have tea with us."

"I don't know Pansy, I was planning on showing Buffy the village."

"Oh please Draco, Potter and his friends can show her around." she said. "besides what would your father think if he knew you were hanging around this girl?"

Just as Draco was about respond someone else did it for him.

"He would be very proud of his son." a man with long blonde hair spoke up coming to a halt beside them.

"Father." Draco said standing up.

"Excuse us miss Parkinson but I need to have a word with my son." Mr. Malfoy strode into the hall and headed for Snape's classroom with Draco following behind.

"Draco get this girl to fall for you and fast. I want her to come home with you for Christmas."

"What? Father we have only kissed once I don't even know if she likes me past that."

"Then get her to like you. You do like her do you not?"

"Well yeah but-"

"then it should be very easy for you Draco."

"Father may I know why I need to do this?"

Lucius stood there thoughtfully then decided that there was no harm in telling him. In fact it might even motivate him.

"Very well Draco, the Dark Lord wishes to meet her. She has his most powerful wand which means she is very powerful and could be an asset to us."

Draco tried to keep from laughing for it would anger his father.

"Powerful? Buffy can barely pass her classes without my help."

"That is because she doesn't know how to channel her power. She is new to magic and we can teach her how to use it."

"I really like her. Am I going to lose her?"

"Of course not Draco. There is much more involved in this. She is yours. But there is one thing you must do. You need to get her to tell you everything she knows about Harry Potter. Use whatever means necessary. I would try veritaserum."

"Or I could just ask her."

"If she trusts you enough you could"

The clock Struck ten.

"You best get up there. Take her flying today. I think she would like that."

When Draco reached the Great hall Buffy ran up to him with a letter in her hand.

"Guess what."

"What?" he asked. She seemed so giddy.

"My friends back home are coming to see me at the village tomorrow. You will love them… except for Giles because he's stuffy and wears tweed… and Angel because he broods a lot… and Xander because he is just weird. But Ron and Harry will like him"

"That is because they are weird too."

"Hey be nice." she chided

"For me that was nice." he replied honestly

"Anyway you won't like them but you will love Willow. She is kind of a witch too."

"So when you say I will love all your friends you really mean I will like only one of them."

"Yep."

"Okay. Hey do you want to do something with me today?" he question

"Like what?" she responded flintily.

"How about Flying?"

"Flying?" She looked nervous.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

"Okay, but if I die I will kill you."

"I give you my permission to kill me if you die." he laughed

"Shut up"

Draco laughed.

Out on the pitch Draco set his nimbus two thousand and one down on the ground.

"Okay what you do is stand beside it and hold you arm over it."

"Okay."

"Now you say 'up'."

"Up"

The broom flew off the ground and into her hand.

"Whoa."

"Now mount it and push off the ground."

Buffy did as she was told and regretted it. She only a foot off the ground and she was wobbling. "I want to come down now."

"Okay." Draco snickered and grabbed the handle pulling her down.

"It's not funny. I was up really high." she whined.

"Yeah. You were up high alright. A whole foot."

Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"How about this," He suggested. "I fly the broom and you hold on to me."

"Okay."

So they took off and circled the pitch. Buffy was holding on tight. Then they flew around the castle and grounds.

"This is beautiful." she sighed.

"So are you." he replied.

Buffy smiled and hugged him tighter.

They landed under a tree near the lake and sat under it. She laid her on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"It is so pretty out here."

"Yeah it is."

She looked up at him as he looked down her and they leaned in for what was to become a very passionate kiss.

Draco wasn't worried about what his parents would think of her anymore and didn't hold back.

**tell me what you think of the characters, what is happening, or anything you want see to happen like maybe a jealous rivalry between Harry and Draco over Buffy. Please review**


	12. Chapter 11: The Letter

****

A/N: Do you guys know of anyone that could do some fan art for this story? If so please review and I will tell what I would like to see. It would mean a lot to me because then I would have a picture to go with my words.

Later on that day, Buffy and Hermione were studying in the library when Ron and Harry entered and strode up to their table. Ron plopped down in a chair next to Hermione and Harry sat down across from him net to Buffy.

"What's this?" Ron asked, grabbing the letter that was lying next to Buffy's books and opening it.

"It's a letter from my friend Willow back home in Sunnydale." Buffy replied, attempting to grab the letter from him but it was already opened and he was reading it:

"_Dear Buffy,_

Wow, this is so weird¼ and cool. I have never had an owl deliver a letter before. Midnight is gorgeous and you were right. She does remind you Halloween. You should have seen the look on Xander's face when she flew into the library. He had his feet up on the table and Midnight landed on them. He was so freaked out. Anyway I have great news. Giles arranged an extra curricular activity/assignment with the School board and Giles, Xander, Me, and Angel are flying over to see you this weekend¼ well for you it is this weekend. But for me writing this, it is next weekend. Anyway I can't wait to meet your friends, especially Hermione. Oh! We can talk about math and other school subje

Ok that was enough of Willow time. Now it is Xander time. Hey Buff, we miss you over here in Sunnyhell. Principal Snyder's as annoying as ever and- Oh before Willow pokes me to death, she wants you to know that Anya and Oz will be coming too¼ Hey there isn't going to be a full moon right? 'Cuz wolfy Oz wouldn't do well on the plane- oh yeah Giles says 'Hi'by the way and says not to worry about Deadboy cause he will be riding in the cargo hol-"

Buffy snatched the letter away from Ron and stuffed it in her robes.

"I have wacky friends." She tried to laugh it off.

But Hermione, ever the inquisitor asked Buffy if this 'Oz' was a werewolf.

"What? No! Why would you ask that? Werewolves don't exist!" Buffy attempted to cover up her frantic tone but the others saw right through it.

"Actually Buffy, they do exist. So do Banshees, trolls, ghouls, yetis, hags, and vampires." Hermione stated quite factually remembering Gilderoy Lockhart's books.

"Vampires?" Buffy's voice trembled. 'Oh no. Have they found out I am the slayer?'

"Yes Buffy, even vampires" Ron supplied mistaking her trembling voice for fear. He could understand her fear, after all, who wouldn't be afraid. He hoped that he want never ran into one.

Harry looked her in the eyes. "Buffy, it's okay that he is a werewolf. We have a friend who is a werewolf too."

"Really?" she asked still a little afraid.

"Yes, His name is Remus Lupin. He was Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in our third year." Hermione said

__

"So," Ron decided it was time to change the subject. "This 'Willow' girl, she's like Hermione?"

"Yeah, she is the smartest person at Sunnydale High." Buffy was relieved to be on a new topic.

"Wonderful, we get another Hermione." Ron stated sarcastically. "I mean we already have one. Why do we need another?"

Hermione replied by slapping him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ron frowned at her rubbing the back of his head. Buffy and Harry tried to hide there snickers but failed miserably.

"So anyway Buffy, tell us about your friends." Hermione said.

"Well, Harry and Ron would get along with Xander and Oz the best. And I know that you and Willow will be like best friends. You will also like Giles, he is into the whole library scene. And I don't know how you will react to Anya. I think the only one who will appreciate her is Draco."

Ron frowned at Buffy disgustedly. "Why do you hang out Malfoy and the Slytherins?"

Buffy giggled, "Well it's kind of hard not to since we're in the same house, Ron. Besides He's coming around, I mean he's actually being nice when he talks to me about you guys behind your backs."

Ron scoffed at this.

"Nice how?" Harry on the other hand wondered.

"Well when he mentioned you and Ron today, he only called you weird."

Ron looked stunned. While Harry and Hermione looked contemplative.

"Buffy, I think the only reason Malfoy is acting like this is because he might like you." Hermione theorized.

"You can't trust him and should stay away from him." Harry said suddenly.

"Why?" Buffy asked confused.

"Because he's _evil_!" Ron stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Buffy looked at him skeptically, "I think I'll wait for proof on that. Besides, he's kind of sweet." She said dreamily.

Harry and Ron took one look at her and laughed.

"Malfoy, sweet. Can't you just see it Harry?"

"What? He is! He taught me how to fly today."

"You think _that_ is sweet? Even I can do better than that. Harry and I will teach you how to play Quidditch."

"Really? You guys would do that?"

"Only if you Promise not to sign up for the Quidditch team afterwards." Harry joked.

Nobody noticed Draco Malfoy behind the stacks as the boys helped Buffy and Hermione with their things and headed out of the library. 'Sweet? Oh, I'll go above and beyond sweet. I'll be down right romantic. Potter will never stand a chance against me.

--

"You're not going to sign up for the Quidditch team are you?" Ron asked worriedly as Harry and Hermione laughed. Buffy had amazing accuracy with the bludgers and if anyone asked Ron? She hit _hard_.

"No, it is a fun game and all but I don't think it's for me." she replied as they made their way up to the castle for dinner.

Halfway up and owl swooped down and Buffy held out her arm so it could land. Ron and Hermione were slightly ahead of Buffy so they didn't notice. Harry stopped next to Buffy.

"Who's it from?" He asked reading over her shoulder.

The letter was from Willow saying that they have arrived and were now in Hogsmeade staying at an inn. Willow wanted to know if she was going to patrol tonight and if so she could do it with the gang.

"What's 'patrol'?"

"Oh it's nothing." Buffy brushed it off and they resumed walking. All the while Harry had a contemplative look on his face.


	13. Chapter 12: Surprises and Realizations

That night after dinner Harry found a deserted classroom and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and put it on. He then walked out of the room and followed the Slytherins to their house. He caught sight of Buffy heading for the front doors and followed her instead. She started toward the forest and Harry became nervous. The forest was forbidden for a reason. Didn't she know that? Harry didn't want to blow his cover unless he had to. He saw her pull her wand from her robes wait. That isn't a wand is that a stake?

"Buffy, over here!" Harry looked in the direction of the voice and saw about six people.

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed running over to him and giving him a hug. "You made it." She then hugged a red headed girl (for whom Harry had mistakenly thought was Ginny at first.) and onto an older man.

"We came to help you out with the vamp slayage, Buffster." 'Xander' said.

'Vamp slayage?' Harry frowned taking a step closer to the group.

The boy standing next to Xander sniffed the air. "Some one's here."

Buffy went into fighting stance and looked around. The tall man that had been next to her strode over to where Harry was standing and looked around. "Angel!" she yelled just as 'Angel' reached toward a frozen in place Harry. "There are vampires in the woo-"

One of the vampires grabbed her from behind and she flipped him over her as another one attacked. There were about four vampires and Xander and Anya were trying to tackle one to the ground. Willow and Oz were attempting to stake another with Giles' help while Buffy and Angel were fighting the other two. Buffy had knocked her vampire down and straddled him. She was about ready to stake him when he knocked her stake out of her hands and threw her off of him. She flew into Harry, who tumbled to the ground, his cloak falling off in the process.

"That was my only stake!" Buffy yelled at the vampire. She got up and reached down to help whomever she had fallen on. Her eyes widened. "Harry?" Buffy looked at him, then at the vampire that was running toward them. 'Great, I have no stake.' She looked back at Harry who had his wand raised and an idea struck her. Buffy grabbed the wand out of his hands, and plunged it into the vampire's chest as Harry protested. She handed his wand back to him and said thanks.

Everyone gathered around and the second Harry saw Angel his eyes widened. Angel was still in game face.

"Oh, um, Angel is a vampire." Buffy laughed nervously. When she saw the look on Harry's face she clarified. "Don't worry, he's a good vampire."

"A good vampire." Harry repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he has a soul."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"It's a long story, Harry."

"Angel killed a gypsy and her clan cursed him with a soul." Xander said.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy sighed and said "Look Harry, it's late and Draco is showing me around Hogsmeade tomorrow, so can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, you can meet Ron, Hermione, and me in the Three Broomsticks around five."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione can't know." Buffy said slightly alarmed.

Harry looked confused. "But they already know about vampires and werewolves. Everyone does."

Buffy didn't see the point in arguing because she would have to bring up the fact that she is the slayer. So she agreed. She said good night to everyone and that she would see them all tomorrow (with the exception of Angel) and she headed back up to the castle with Harry.

"So, those were your friends?" he said.

"Yeah, those were my friends. You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?"

Harry stopped. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Buffy, I could never think that you are a freak. So what if you have vampires and werewolves for friends. I have a werewolf and house elves for friends." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

She smiled at him then frowned. "What _is_ a house elf anyway?"

Harry laughed and told her about S.P.E.W. and Dobby's life with the Malfoys.

"Really? Draco doesn't seem like the animal cruelty type."

Harry scoffed. "Malfoy doesn't seem like a lot of things. That doesn't mean he isn't." They had reached the front doors and Buffy was about to go in when Harry grabbed her hand. "Wait. here, get under the cloak. Filch might be lurking about." he said holding it open for her. Buffy got under it and they headed for the Slytherin common room.

"This is a cool cape, Harry." she whispered to him as they reached the common room.

"Thanks, and it's not a cape. It's a cloak." Buffy just smiled.

"Thanks for walking me back Harry," she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "It was really sweet of you."

Harry looked shocked. "Um, ah, it was n- no trouble really." he stuttered.

"Well goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow ." Buffy smiled, said the password and went inside letting go of his hand.

Harry just stood there bringing his hand up to his cheek. After a second he snuck back to the Gryffindor common room smiling all the way.

Once Buffy entered the common room she scanned it looking for anyone who might still be up. Her eyes landed on two figures. Pansy and Draco were sitting on the couch. She was talking and he looked like he was tuning her out until he noticed Buffy. He stood up.

"Where have you been? We were supposed to study. Pansy even offered to help." he said frowning at her.

"I'm sorry, but I got a letter telling ,me that my friends had arrived tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes and headed back over to the sofa. "So are you going to study now?".

Buffy walked over and sat down next to Pansy and Draco sat down on her other side. She was studying Runespoores and as she was scanning through the paragraph, her eyes landed on a certain line. "Draco, what is a parselmouth?"

Draco looked up at her and to the word she was pointing at. "A parselmouth is a witch or wizard who can talk to snakes."

"Really? Wow! I didn't think that talking to snakes was normal. It's great that I don't have to hide it now." she said relieved.

Draco stared at her shocked while Pansy looked jealous. "You can talk to snakes?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's normal… right?" Buffy looked from Pansy to Draco worriedly.

"No, Buffy, being a parselmouth isn't normal. It is very rare." Draco said carefully. Suddenly a thoughtful expression came across his features. "When did you find out that you were a parselmouth?"

"Well, it was a couple of years ago in Los Angeles, I was over at my friend's house and her Pomeranian was in the backyard. I saw this huge snake heading right for her dog.. It was the neighbor's snake.

"Anyway, I could hear what it was saying: 'kill, kill.' so I raced outside and I knew I wasn't going to make it in time so I screamed for it to stop… and it did. The snake looked at me .I was still running and I managed to get to the poor dog before the snake did. It said that the dog I was holding was its dinner. I told it that Bear was my friends pet and not its dinner and to go find something else to eat (preferably another snake) before I got a shovel and chopped its head off. It didn't want to die so it left.

"I later heard that the snake tried to eat the neighbor's baby. It was decapitated shortly after that." Buffy shuddered. "I really don't like snakes."

The clock struck one and Draco groaned. "We should really get to bed. We leave for Hogsmeade at nine tomorrow morning" he said.

"Good night Draco." Pansy said.

"Yeah, night Drake … what? It's short for Draco." Buffy said when seeing Pansy roll her eyes and Draco raise his eyebrows.

He said "whatever." and they headed toward their dormitories. Draco wondered what his father would think of Buffy being a parselmouth. He would probably be pleased. He would see his mother and father tomorrow when he introduced Buffy to them. He had the whole day planned out. First they would visit with his parents shortly, then he would show Buffy around Hogsmeade. After that they would meet her friends and they would have butter beers at the Three Broomsticks. He would have to find an excuse to get away and meet his parents after that.

Buffy went to sleep that night thinking of what tomorrow would bring her. She thought about Harry and Draco and her feelings for each of them. She didn't know who she liked. Harry was really nice and he was cute too. Draco was a little bit of a mystery. Buffy thought about what Harry had said about Draco that night and found it very hard to believe but then remembered that Draco wasn't the nicest person around certain people especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She decided that she would ask him why that was later. Harry was nice to everyone except Draco and his friends. Buffy rolled over and saved those thoughts for tomorrow. She was exhausted.

Harry, once he was back in the Gryffindor common room, saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting by the fire place doing home work.

Hermione noticed him walk in and frowned at him. "Harry, where have you been?" she said.

Harry sat down on the sofa. "I followed Buffy to the forbidden forest."

"The forbidden forest? Why was she going there?" Ron asked and gave him a confused look.

"Her friends were there."

"What were her friends doing there?" said Hermione.

"I don't know but there were vampires in the forest. She was fighting them."

"What? Vampires?" Ron said and jumped out of his favorite chair placed next to the fire.

"Well, it is the forbidden forest, Ron." Hermione said.

"Why would she fight them?" Ginny asked as Ron sat back down.

"I don't know but she was good. It looked like she had done it before. Her friends even killed some." Harry frowned. " She used my wand to stake one."

Ron laughed at that and Hermione had a thoughtful look. "She staked a vampire with your wand?" he snickered.

"How was she able to kill it without using a spell Harry? Vampires are really strong." Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "She just did."

"I have some books that I took out for some light reading. I think there was something in one of them that mentioned something about someone being able to do that.. I'll go get it." Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory and came back down a few minutes later. She was holding what looked to a very heavy book titled 'Ancient Mythological Creatures'. She set it down on the table in font of them and started flipping through it.

"Here it is." she said landing on a page with a picture of a girl wearing tribal makeup. Her hair was in dreadlocks and she looked like a predator. The caption under the was titled 'the first slayer'.

"Slayer? What is a slayer?" Ron asked.

Hermione read the page. "It says that into every generation, a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, A Chosen One. She is born with the strength and skill to hunt and kill the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil. She is the slayer."

She read some more. "It also says that when one slayer dies another is born. The slayer was created by three tribal elders who found a girl and chained her to the earth they unleashed a demon and she absorbed it's power, making her faster, stronger, and able to heal quickly. Thus making her the first in the slayer line. The slayer's life is doomed to be short lived for she alone will fight the force's of darkness until the day that she no longer can and evil takes her life. A new slayer will be born to carry on the Slayer line until she to is killed. The slayer will rarely make it to her eighteenth year."

"Do you think that Buffy could be the slayer Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's possible." she said.

"Well we will find out tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks. Buffy is meeting us there." Harry said. Then a thought struck him. "In Divination Trelawney was telling Buffy that she is surrounded by death nightly and that she was going to die. I heard Buffy mutter that it was too late for that."

"Wait. So Buffy died?" Ron said in disbelief.

"That explains it!" Hermione exclaimed and slammed the book shut in excitement.

"Explains what?" Ginny said.

"I asked Buffy why she was just now stating at Hogwarts and she said that the Ministry placed her under a cloaking spell that was supposed to ware off when she was eleven and it didn't. The only way that the spell would wear off after that is if she died."

"So she did die?" Ron was wide eyed.

"Why was she placed under the spell in the first place?" Harry wanted to know.

"Maybe it was because she is the slayer." Ginny said.

Hermione thought about that then dismissed it. "No. A new slayer is only called when the last slayer dies. She was placed under the spell when she was two or three. She couldn't have been the slayer then. Slayers usually only live a few years after they are called."

The clock chimed one and Hermione glanced at it. "It's late. We can figure this out tomorrow." she said. They all got and went to bed thinking about what they had learned that night.

**How was that? Reviews make me happy and happy makes me write.**


End file.
